By hot, is that what you meant?
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Jasper bosse dans un centre de vacances où il donne des cours de surf,Alice vient pour trois semaines dans ce centre de vacances mais se pourrait-il qu'elle décide de rester plus longtemps ? Jasper jure et parle anglais. AH-OS


**Titre: By hot,is that what you meant… ?**

**Auteure : Elizabeth Mary Masen**

**Rating : M**

**Genre(s) : Romance/Général**

**Disclaimers :  
>-Alice et Jasper sont à Stephenie Meyer .<br>-Les idées de cet one-shot sont d'Elizabeth Mary Masen  
>-L'auteure fait cette fanfiction par plaisir d'écrire et ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews en écrivant cette histoire…car sans les revieweurs, bien pauvre est la vie de l'auteure.<strong>

**Notes :Réponses aux reviews anonymes dans le forum correspondant.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov beau surfer sous le soleil (Jasper)<strong>

Aujourd'hui, un groupe de touristes venant de France est arrivé. Faut que j'aille à la réception pour les accueillir vue que cet idiot de réceptionniste est en train de faire des trucs pas très très catholiques dans la dune derrière le bungalow avec la serveuse du bar. Franchement, on n'a pas idée...

Je me rapproche des touristes et avec un français fortement teinté de mon accent australien, je dis tout le blabla que le patron m'oblige à dire. Je sais même pas si les gens me comprennent, j'ai jamais beaucoup suivi les cours de français que j'avais eu l'obligation de prendre. Je jette un coup d'œil à la liste et je regarde si tout le monde et là… je suis captivé par une des jeunes femmes qui viennent pour les cours de surf : Alice, qu'elle s'appelle d'après la liste et elle doit rester pour trois semaines, elle m'a l'air très appétissante mais il faudra que j'y aille en douceur parce que j'ai l'impression que pour peu qu'elle soit consentante, tous les deux, on pourrait faire des étincelles.

Parce que sous ses airs de gentille fille, je suis sûr que ce c'est une déesse du sexe, à moins qu'elle soit toujours vierge, ce qui m'étonnerait vu les vingt-six ans qu'elle affiche sur la fiche santé que l'on fait remplir à toutes les clientes. Elle a le même âge que moi alors que d'habitude, les femmes qui viennent ici c'est plus souvent des quadras qui essayent de me faire du charme pendant que leurs maris s'amusent avec les serveuses du bar.

Ça me rassure sur mon pouvoir de séduction, je sais que je peux tout obtenir de ces petites idiotes et j'en joue. Mais j'évite de leur faire trop de peine, quand le collègue, Mike lui il y va franco, tout ce qu'il veut c'est baiser, moi je charme, j'appelle le feu mais je me brûle pas. J'allume beaucoup mais je ne consomme pas, là est tout mon art. Je suis peut-être comme Don Juan, pas un connard ,un mec qui a peur de ses sentiments donc je collectionne à défaut de m'attacher.

**{Cinq jours plus tard}:**

Au départ, Alice n'excellait pas dans le surf alors je montais sur sa planche avec elle pour la guidée. Je l'a prenais par les hanches et j'avais aimé ça. L'avoir dans mes bras c'était vraiment good, bloody hell et chaque fois j'en étais tout retourné et Dickie aussi.

Mais moi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle saute aux conclusions hâtives et croit tout de suite que j'étais un fucking animal qui voulait juste la baiser et la jetée alors je me suis décidé de me mettre à lui faire la cour. Je déployais des trésors de romantisme, vous savez le truc quiche que les vieux du siècle passé faisaient. Tous les soirs, autour feu de camp, on fait animation musique. Hell, elle chante vraiment bien et ses mains sur l'instrument, je sens que Dickie voudrait bien qu'elle joue avec lui.

**{La veille du départ}**

Alice et moi nous nous étions considérablement rapprochés et ce à mon plus grand plaisir. Elle m'avoua qu'elle savait surfer depuis un bon bout de temps mais que je l'avais tenté dès notre première rencontre et elle avait senti elle aussi que l'on pourrait faire des étincelles, j'étais flatté...

Et là, je ne suis plus en état de vous raconter grand-chose parce que là, Alice elle me flatte Dickie alors je me sens bien même si on est un peu au milieu de la fête du pot de départ et on a une quarantaine de gens autour nous. Elle joue avec moi, et je l'embrasse, je passe mes mains sous sa petite robe d'été, que j'adore …elle est tellement transparente, mais je ne veux pas que les autres mecs en profitent. J'ai putain d'envie d'elle.

Elle me murmure du bout des lèvres : «- You, Inside me, now ». Ça m'achève. Je la prends dans mes bras, je me fous de ce que les gens vont penser et on retourne au bungalow. Je lui enlève cette robe si tentatrice, Oh GOOOD, j'adore. Bloody Hell , she looks georgeous , et j'aime ça.

Elle enlève mon short et me susurre qu'elle est toute à moi. Je prends une french letter dans la corbeille qui est sur la table que je poste sur mon vit et je lui ôte son soutien-gorge, french lace, miam j'aime , comme sa petite culotte du même tissu tout aussi sombre et alléchant

Je couvre son corps de butterflies kisses . Et je la prends dans mes bras, par un réflexe, elle entoure mes hanches de ses jambes et j'entre en elle. She is so fucking tight and wet. Quand je lui dis ça, elle me répond qu'elle adore quand je parle anglais; qu'un mec qui parle anglais c'est sexy.

Oh God, I'm cumming in her. That's so yummmy.

Elle est à son climax et je ne tarde pas à la rejoindre. On se quitte pas des yeux, je plonge mes banals yeux verts dans l'exquise noisette des siens et là je sens qu'on est tombé amoureux parce heureux comme je suis, je suis pas au cloud nine mais au moins au cloud one-hundred-thousand.

Je la repose et on s'assoit sur le fauteuil de la salle. Au moment où j'allais me rhabiller elle me dis d'attendre et là Putain comme disent les français elle s'occupe de Dickie qui se sent de nouveau très heureux.

J'ai beau trouvé ça delicious, tremendeous...succulent mais je veux pas qu'elle s'abaisse à me prendre de la sorte alors je remets un petit chapeau à Dickie et je retourne dans son petit chaton tout mignon et là un autre climax me percute.

On s'embrasse tout en douceur et là je sais ce que ça veut dire être amoureux. Et on le refait tendrement et sans prétention, cinq fois jusque au matin. Le lendemain, elle devait repartir mais je l'ai jamais laissée refermer sa valise.

**{19 ans plus tard}**

**Pov stagiaire : **

Zut, y'a un groupe qui arrive, je fais quoi moi. Le patron et sa femme sont en train de se sauter dessus comme chaque samedi matin quand on attend un groupe. J'ai pas l'air con, moi dans tout ça. Veuillez nous excusez, le directeur ne peut pas vous recevoir, il est entrain de sauter sa femme.

Elle s'appelle Alice, elle a 45 ans et je dois avouer qu'elle est toujours bien conservée. Mais je vais pas aller faire ça à Jasper qui est plutôt cool comme boss. Par contre, leur fille, Jane, elle est tout à fait à mon goût. On sort ensemble depuis presque deux ans et ce soir, c'est le grand soir.

Je m'occupe des touristes, satanés français qui ne parle pas anglais, et vu que moi je parle pas français je me retrouve à leur parler espagnol. Alice arrive et me dit qu'elle m'a entendu pester, elle me dit qu'elle prend le relais. Visiblement la patronne, elle parle français couramment, je crois que Jane m'a dit que sa mère était française donc c'est peut-être ça.

**{Le soir même}**

Jane est très en beauté ce soir. Je suis vraiment impatient et là ça commence à être dur de résister. On rentre au bungalow et on va dans la chambre de ma chérie. La premier fois où je suis entré, j'ai aimé la pièce, un mur était recouvert de CD, à gauche de la fenêtre, sur son bureau il y'avait un bouquet d'oiseaux de paradis et un bloc de papier savamment gribouillé. Sur sa table de chevet, une petite lampe et en face du mur de CD, son armoire. C'était simple mais c'était beau, comme elle.

Nous nous assîmes sur son grand lit, nous sommes un peu hésitants mais je sais que nous en avons envie. Elle m'enlève mon bermuda, j'enlève sa robe et je la contemple d'un air appréciateur. On s'embrasse, et on prend le temps de se caresser. Sa poitrine exquise, douce comme une pêche me fait fondre. Mon amante devient entreprenante et me fait enlever mon boxer et me demande de l'aider à enlever sa petite culotte de coton blanc.

Pris d'une envie subite, je vais aller titiller son petit chaton. Je sens que malgré mes incompétences dans les langues, je vois que ma langue fait bien passer le message… Je l'aime, comme un fou. Et Jane effleure mon torse, je suis tout frissonnant sous ses caresses. Après tout c'est notre première fois à tous les deux, mais elle est une vraie experte.

Je prends un préservatif dans la boîte que ma Jeannie avait prévu, je mets donc le tiny hat sur la tête du Mini-moi, je me poste dans son entrée et j'entre en elle avec hésitation et par avance, je lui dis que je m'excuse si je vais lui faire mal. On s'unit et Jane tremble, elle pleure mais elle me murmure qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle est heureuse. Je m'en veux quand même de faire couler ses larmes.

Mon amour saigne un peu, elle m'avait prévenu qu'elle saignerait mais j'ai encore plus mal pour elle. Pourtant, elle continue de sourire. Parce que c'est aussi pour ça que j'aime Jane, c'est une femme courageuse, c'est une battante et un jour je l'épouserais.


End file.
